


Thrall

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Small Character Sleeps on top of Larger SO, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Gabranth simply can’t resist Larsa.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Gabranth woke up slowly. His entire body ached like no other. Confusion filtered into his thoughts. What had happened…?

The warmth of a body on top of his gave him a general idea. The fact that he wasn’t in his bed also told him as such.

Then he remembered, and he relaxed.

This  _ was _ his room, now. His liege, the conniving man that he was, had seduced him and brought his things to the bedchamber without Gabranth being any wiser. Then, when Gabranth tried to move his things back, the emperor had seduced him  _ again _ . Gabranth felt bemusedly pathetic. How could he keep falling for Larsa’s wiles?

“Hmmm. I see you’re awake.” Gabranth opened his eyes to find Larsa looking at him with the same confident smile he always seemed to have. His hands were settled under his head, propping it up so he could look at Gabranth. Clearly he knew he had the upper hand. Cheekily, his liege said, “Glad that our festivities wore you down enough to catch some solid sleep.”

“Oh yes. It wore me down as much as a battle would have. It was just as satisfying, too,” Gabranth answered.

“Tell me…” Larsa reached across Gabranth’s face and began stroking his hair. “How do you keep your hair in such good shape?”

“I tend to it as best I can,” he answered gruffly. It felt so  _ good _ to have his lord’s hand running through his hair and across his head. Embarrassingly, Gabranth leaned in to the pettings.

“You do a good job. Perhaps we should require this haircut for all soldiers?” Larsa teased without stopping his hand.

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Gabranth moaned as Larsa scratched an itch that he didn’t realize was there.

“If you keep making those noises, I might have to bring you to your knees once more,” Larsa said with a bit of heady lust.

“Go ahead and try, my liege. You will not best me again,” Gabranth boasted weakly under his lord’s tendings.

“I think I’m besting you already.” Larsa pulled himself forward and kissed Gabranth. The warmth and pettings were a rush in Gabranth’s chest. The affection was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I’m letting you?” Gabranth was feeling the fuzzy warmth lull him to sleep.

“I think we both need a little more sleep,” his emperor noted. Gabranth could barely hear him through the darkness of drowsiness.

Gabranth managed to murmur “As you...command…” before losing all sense of self.


End file.
